psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Eidetic imagery
Eidetic imagery, Eidetic memory, photographic memory, or total recall is the ability to recall images, sounds, or objects in memory with extreme accuracy and in abundant volume. The word eidetic ( ) means related to extraordinarily detailed and vivid recall of visual images, and comes from the Greek word είδος (eidos), which means "form." Eidetic memory can have a very different meaning for memory experts who use the picture elicitation method to detect it. Eidetic memory as observed in children is typified by the ability of an individual to study an image for approximately 30 seconds, and maintain a nearly perfect photographic memory of that image for a short time once it has been removed--indeed such eidetikers claim to "see" the image on the blank canvas as vividly and in as perfect detail as if it were still there. Although many adults demonstrate extraordinary memory abilities, it is unknown whether true eidetic memory can persist into adulthood.Taking a Picture of Good Memory Newspaper article; The Washington Times, October 2, 2003 While many famous artists and composers (Claude Monet and Mozart) are commonly thought to have had eidetic memory, it is possible that their memories simply became highly trained in their respective fields of art, as they each devoted large portions of their waking hours towards the improvement of their abilities. Such a focus on their individual arts most likely improved the relevant parts of their memory, which may account for their surprising abilities. Overview While people with photographic memory will very precisely recall visual information, a person with eidetic memory is not limited to merely visual recall – theoretically they can recall other aspects of the event including sensory information that is visual, auditory, tactile, gustatory, and olfactory, as well as other dimensions. Most discussions end up conflating eidetic memory with photographic memory, because the discussion tends to shift toward "eidetic imagery" which is basically the portion of eidetic memory that is visual in nature. One type of eidetic memory as observed in children is typified by the ability of an individual to study an image for approximately 30 seconds and maintain a nearly perfect photographic memory of that image for a short time once it has been removed—indeed such eidetickers claim to "see" the image on the blank canvas as vividly and in as perfect detail as if it were still there. Much like any other memory, the intensity of the recall may be subject to several factors such as duration and frequency of exposure to the stimulus, conscious observation, relevance to the person, etc. This fact stands in contrast to the general misinterpretation of the term which assumes a constant and total recall of all events. Some people who generally have a good memory claim to have eidetic memory. However, there are distinct differences in the manner in which information is processed. People who have a generally capable memory often use mnemonic devices (such as division of an idea into enumerable elements) to retain information while those with eidetic memory remember very specific details, such as where a person was standing, what the person was wearing, etc. They may recall an event with greater detail while those with a different memory remember daily routines rather than specific details that may have interrupted a routine. However, this process is generally most evident when those with eidetic memory make an effort to remember such details. Also, it is not uncommon that some people may experience 'sporadic eidetic memory', where they may describe some number of memories in very close detail. These sporadic occurrences of eidetic memory are not triggered consciously in most cases. People with eidetic memory A number of people claim to have eidetic memory, but nearly no one has been tested and documented as having a memory that is truly photographic in a literal sense. Regardless, here are a number of individuals with extraordinary memory that have been labeled by some as eidetikers, such as: *André-Marie Ampère, French physicist and mathematician.E.Sartori, "Histoire des grands scientifiques français",Plon,1999,ISBN: 2.259.19071.5. - (in French) * Henri PoincaréToulouse, E., 1910. Henri Poincaré. - (Source biography in French) * Former U.S. President Ronald Reagan * John Von Neumann * Stephen Wiltshire, MBE, is a prodigious savant,Dr. Darold Treffert, Extraordinary People documenting the Savant Syndrome capable of drawing the entire skyline of a city after a helicopter ride.David Martin, Savants: Charting "islands of genius" '' CNN broadcast September 14, 2006 * Kim Peek "prodigious savant" * Nikola TeslaCheney, Margaret, "Tesla: Man Out of Time", 1979. ISBN * Sandra Schimmel Gold, a well known artist, was studied for years at the State University of New York in Oneonta by Dr. Michael Siegel. A paper about her abilities was presented at the national APA convention in 1976-77. * Rashida Jones, actress, daughter of Quincy Jones. Memory records Guinness World Records lists people with extraordinary memories. For example, on July 2 2005, Akira Haraguchi managed to recite pi's first 83,431 decimal places from memory and more recently to 100,000 decimal places in 16 hours (October 4, 2006). The 2004 World Memory Champion Ben Pridmore memorized the order of cards in a randomly shuffled 52-card deck in 31.03 seconds. The authors of the Guinness Book of Records, Norris and Ross McWhirter, had extraordinary memory, in that they could recall any entry in the book on demand, and did so weekly in response to audience questions on the long-running television show Record Breakers. However, such results can be duplicated using mental images and the "method of loci". Some individuals with autism display extraordinary memory, including those with related conditions such as Asperger's syndrome. Autistic savants are a rarity but they, in particular, show signs of spectacular memory. However, most individuals with a diagnosis of autism do not possess eidetic memory. Synesthesia has also been credited as an enhancement of auditory memory, but only for information that triggers a synesthetic reaction. However, some synesthetes have been found to have a more acute than normal "perfect color" sense with which they are able to match color shades nearly perfectly after extended periods of time, without the accompanying synesthetic reaction. Many people who generally have a good memory claim to have eidetic memory. However, there are distinct differences in the manner in which information is processed. People who have a generally capable memory often use mnemonic devices to retain information while those with eidetic memory remember very specific details, such as where a person was standing, etc. They may recall an event with great detail while those with a normal memory remember daily routines rather than specific details that may have interrupted a routine. Also, it is not uncommon that some people may experience 'sporadic eidetic memory', where they may describe a rather limited number of memories in very close detail. These sporadic occurrences of eidetic memory are not triggered consciously in most cases. Eidetic memory in chimpanzees A recent study on chimpanzee cognition has shown that young chimps performed a visual memory task better than comparably trained adult humans. To explain these results, Researcher Tetsuro Matsuzawa has suggested that after diverging from an ancestor common to humans and chimps, humans may have "traded" eidetic memory for higher cognitive capacities like language, while chimps retained a strong capacity for visual memory.5-year-old chimp beats college kids in computer game - CNN.com Controversy Much of the current popular controversy surrounding eidetic memory results from an over-application of the term to almost any example of extraordinary memory skill. The existence of extraordinary memory skills is reasonably well-documented, and appears to result from a combination of innate skills, learned tactics, and extraordinary knowledge bases (one can remember more of what one understands than one can of meaningless or unconnected information). Technically, though, eidetic memory means memory for a sensory event that is as accurate as if the person were still viewing, or hearing, the original object or event. Almost all claims of "eidetic memory" fall well outside this narrow definition. A handful of recent studies have suggested that there may be a few, rare individuals who are capable of a limited amount of eidetic recall. This recall is theorized to be essentially 'unprocessed' sensory memory of raw sensory events (i.e. "raw" images devoid of the additional (usually automatic) perceptual processing, which in normal memory inseparably attaches to the image information about the object's identity and meaning). The documented eidetic abilities, however, appear to be far more circumscribed, and far less common than popularly imagined. The American cognitive scientist Marvin Minsky, in his book ''The Society of Mind (1988), considered reports of eidetic memory to be an "unfounded myth". Support for the belief that eidetic memory could be a myth was supplied by the psychologist Adriaan de Groot, who conducted an experiment into the ability of chess Grandmasters to memorize complex positions of chess pieces on a chess board. Initially it was found that these experts could recall surprising amounts of information, far more than non-experts, suggesting eidetic skills. However, when the experts were presented with arrangements of chess pieces that could never occur in a game, their recall was no better than the non-experts, implying that they had developed an ability to organise certain types of information, rather than possessing innate eidetic ability. Some people attribute exceptional powers of memory to enhanced memory techniques as opposed to any kind of innate difference in the brain. Strong scientific skepticism about the existence of eidetic memory was fueled around 1970 by Charles Stromeyer who studied his future wife Elizabeth, who claimed that she could recall poetry written in a foreign language that she did not understand years after she had first seen the poem. She also could, apparently, recall random dot patterns with such fidelity as to combine two patterns into a stereoscopic image. Thomas, N.J.T. (2010). Other Quasi-Perceptual Phenomena. In [http://plato.stanford.edu/ The Stanford Encyclopedia of Philosophy.] She remains the only person documented to have passed such a test. However, the methodology of the testing procedures used is questionable (especially given the extraordinary nature of the claims being made)Blakemore, C., Braddick, O., & Gregory, R.L. (1970). Detailed Texture of Eidetic Images: A Discussion. Nature, 226, 1267–1268. as is the fact that the researcher married his subject, and that the tests have never been repeated (Elizabeth has consistently refused to repeat them)http://www.slate.com/id/2140685 raises further concerns. Recently there has been a renewal of interest in the area, with more careful controls and far less spectacular results. A. R. Luria wrote a famous account, Mind of a Mnemonist, of a subject with a remarkable memory, S. V. Shereshevskii; among various extraordinary feats, he could memorize lengthy lists of random words and recall them perfectly decades later. Luria believed the man had effectively unlimited recall; Shereshevskii is believed by some to be a prodigious savant like Kim Peek. He used memorization techniques where he "arranged" objects along a specific stretch of Gorky Road and went back and "picked" them up one by one. He missed an egg once because he claims he placed it by a white picket fence and did not see it when he went back for it . This is an example of a trained memory that uses the method of loci rather than an eidetic or photographic memory. Further evidence on this skepticism towards the existence of eidetic memories is given by a non-scientific event: The World Memory Championships. This annual competition in different memory disciplines is nearly totally based on visual tasks (9 out of 10 events are displayed visually, the tenth event is presented by audio). Since the champions can win lucrative prizes (the total prize money for the World Memory Championships 2010 is US$90,000), it should attract people who can beat those tests easily by reproducing visual images of the presented material during the recall. But, indeed, not a single memory champion has ever (the event has taken place since 1990) reported to have an eidetic memory. Instead, without a single exception, all winners name themselves mnemonists (see below) and rely on using mnemonic strategies, mostly the method of loci. See also * Absolute pitch, also known as perfect pitch - the ability to differentiate pitches, recall tones in the exact note without aid, and name a certain note played in an instant * Autistic savant * Ayumu, a chimpanzee who outperforms humans in short-term memory tests * Episodic memory * Exceptional memory – about the scientific background of research on exceptional memory * Hyperthymesia - a condition where the affected individual has a superior autobiographical memory * Mnemonic * Spatial memory * Synaptic plasticity * Visual memory References *Abbott, A. Y. (1982). Visual symbols or shadows on the wall of the cave: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Ahsen, A. (1972). Eidetic Parents Test and analysis: A practical guide to systematic and comprehensive analysis. Oxford, England: Brandon House. *Ahsen, A. (1973). Basic concepts in eidetic psychotherapy. Oxford, England: Brandon House. *Ahsen, A. (1977). Eidetics: An overview: Journal of Mental Imagery Vol 1(1) Spr 1977, 5-38. *Ahsen, A. (1995). Self-report questionnaires: New directions for imagery research: Journal of Mental Imagery Vol 19(3-4) Fal-Win 1995, 107-123. *Ahsen, A. (1996). Menopause: Imagery interventions and therapeutics: Journal of Mental Imagery Vol 20(3-4) Fal-Win 1996, 1-40. *Ahsen, A. (1997). Phosphene Imagery Questionnaire: Third eye, eidetics, hypnosis, and cosmic fantasy: Journal of Mental Imagery Vol 21(1-2) Spr-Sum 1997, 1-104. *Ahsen, A. (1999). Image and reality: Eidetic bridge to art, psychology and therapy: Journal of Mental Imagery Vol 23(1-2) Spr-Sum 1999, 1-15. *Aissen-Crewett, M. (1985). Eidetic imagery and aesthetic education: Psychologie in Erziehung und Unterricht Vol 32(3) 1985, 225-228. *Amoretti, G., & Ratti, M. T. (1990). Visual and visuo-spatial memory in normal aging: The role of age and education: Ricerche di Psicologia Vol 14(2) 1990, 77-120. *Ayman, T. (1973). Cross-cultural and predictive aspects of eidetic imagery: A comparative investigation: Dissertation Abstracts International Vol. *Balota, D. A., & Engle, R. W. (1981). Structural and strategic factors in the stimulus suffix effect: Journal of Verbal Learning & Verbal Behavior Vol 20(3) Jun 1981, 346-357. *Barber, T. X. (1959). The "eidetic image" and "hallucinatory" behavior: A suggestion for further research: Psychological Bulletin Vol 56(3) May 1959, 236-239. *Bellezza, F. S. (1995). Factors that affect vividness ratings: Journal of Mental Imagery Vol 19(3-4) Fal-Win 1995, 123-129. *Bledsoe, J. C. (1974). Relative efficacy of pictures and words in eliciting sense-impression responses: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 39(1) Aug 1974, 247-251. *Bradshaw, C. B. (1990). Implicit verbal and visual memory in closed head-injured amnesics: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Bywaters, M., Andrade, J., & Turpin, G. (2004). Determinants of the vividness of visual imagery: The effects of delayed recall, stimulus affect and individual differences: Memory Vol 12(4) Jul 2004, 479-488. *Campos, A. (1995). Twenty-two years of the VVIQ: Journal of Mental Imagery Vol 19(3-4) Fal-Win 1995, 129-131. *Casey, E. S. (2003). Imagination, fantasy, hallucination, and memory. Cambridge, MA: MIT Press. *Cauthorne, C. (1985). Creativity and eidetic psychotherapy: Journal of Mental Imagery Vol 9(4) Win 1985, 9-16. *Cocude, M., & Denis, M. (1988). Measuring the temporal characteristics of visual images: Journal of Mental Imagery Vol 12(1) Spr 1988, 89-101. *Cohen, M. W. (1976). Eidetic imagery versus language skills: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 99(1) Jun 1976, 143-144. *Cornoldi, C. (1995). Imagery and meta-imagery in the VVIQ: Journal of Mental Imagery Vol 19(3-4) Fal-Win 1995, 131-136. *Count-Van Manen, G. (1991). Cultural variations in eidetic imagery and the use of imagery-related techniques in rehabilitation: Journal of Mental Imagery Vol 15(1-2) Spr-Sum 1991, 211-241. *Czerniawska, E., & Hankala, A. (2003). Eidetism - A review of theoretic conceptions and research: Przeglad Psychologiczny Vol 46(4) 2003, 441-457. *Dagnall, L. J. (2003). Image as an educative psychotherapy model: Journal of Mental Imagery Vol 27(1-2) Spr-Sum 2003, 195-215. *Davies, G. (1986). Context effects in episodic memory: A review: Cahiers de Psychologie Vol 6(2) Apr 1986, 157-174. *Davis, S. F. (2004). Little pictures in the mind? Everything you need to know about imagery: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 49 (Suppl 8), 2004. *Denis, M. (1995). Vividness of visual imagery and the evaluation of its effects on cognitive performance: Journal of Mental Imagery Vol 19(3-4) Fal-Win 1995, 136-138. *Dolan, A. T. (1977). Eidetic and general image theory of primary image objects and identification processes: Journal of Mental Imagery Vol 1(2) Fal 1977, 217-227. *Dolan, A. T. (1997). Imagery treatment of phobias: Anxiety states and other symptom complexes in Akhter Ahsen's image psychology. New York, NY: Brandon House. *Dolan, A. T., & Sheikh, A. A. (1976). Eidetics: A visual approach to psychotherapy: Psychologia: An International Journal of Psychology in the Orient Vol 19(4) Dec 1976, 200-209. *Dolan, A. T., & Sheikh, A. A. (1977). Short-term treatment of phobia through eidetic imagery: American Journal of Psychotherapy Vol 31(4) Oct 1977, 595-604. *Doob, L. W. (1965). Exploring eidetic imagery among the Kamba of Central Kenya: Journal of Social Psychology 67(1) 1965, 3-22. *Doob, L. W. (1966). Eidetic imagery: A cross-cultural will-o'-the-wisp? : Journal of Psychology: Interdisciplinary and Applied 63(1) 1966, 13-34. *Dueker, H. (1965). Is Jaensch's concept of eidetic phenomena still of significance? : Psychologische Beitrage 8(2/3) 1965, 237-253. *Durgunoglu, A. Y., & Neely, J. H. (1987). On obtaining episodic priming in a lexical decision task following paired-associate learning: Journal of Experimental Psychology: Learning, Memory, and Cognition Vol 13(2) Apr 1987, 206-222. *Efler, D., & Ronacher, B. (2000). Evidence against a retinotopic-template matching in honeybees' pattern recognition: Vision Research Vol 40(24) 2000, 3391-3403. *Emmerich, D. S., Pitchford, L. J., Joyce, C. M., & Koppell, S. M. (1981). Laterality effects in response to offsets of tonal stimuli: Neuropsychologia Vol 19(2) 1981, 227-234. *Empson, R. (2007). Enlivened memories: Recalling absence and loss in Mongolia. Malden, MA: Blackwell Publishing. *Fernandez, A., & Alonso, M. A. (2001). The relative value of environmental context reinstatement in free recall: Psicologica Vol 22(2) 2001, 253-266. *Freides, D., & Hayden, S. P. (1966). Monocular testing: A methodological note on eidetic imagery: Perceptual and Motor Skills 23(1) 1966, 88. *Freides, D., & Kuipers, B. (1982). On Ralph Norman Haber, "Twenty years of haunting eidetic imagery: Where's the ghost?": Continuing commentary: Behavioral and Brain Sciences Vol 5(2) Jun 1982, 295-298. *Furst, C. J., Fuld, K., & Pancoe, M. (1974). Recall accuracy of eidetikers: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 102(6) Jun 1974, 1133-1135. *Furst, C. J., Gardner, J., & Kamiya, J. (1974). Posterior alpha-wave characteristics of eidetic children: Psychophysiology Vol 11(5) Sep 1974, 603-606. *Gagnon, W. A. (2005). Learning of face-name associations by adults with traumatic brain injury: Effects of an error reduction strategy and live versus photographic stimuli. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Gengerelli, J. A. (1976). Eidetic imagery in two subjects after 46 years: Journal of General Psychology Vol 95(2) Oct 1976, 219-225. *Giray, E. F., Altkin, W. M., & Barclay, A. G. (1976). Frequency of eidetic imagery among hydrocephalic children: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 43(1) Aug 1976, 187-194. *Giray, E. F., Altkin, W. M., Roodin, P. A., & Vaught, G. M. (1977). The enigmatic eidetic image: A reply to Gray and Gummerman: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 44(1) Feb 1977, 191-194. *Giray, E. F., Altkin, W. M., Vaught, G. M., & Roodin, P. A. (1976). The incidence of eidetic imagery as a function of age: Child Development Vol 47(4) Dec 1976, 1207-1210. *Giray, E. F., & Barclay, A. G. (1977). Eidetic imagery: Longitudinal results in brain-damaged children: American Journal of Mental Deficiency Vol 82(3) Nov 1977, 311-314. *Glicksohn, J., Salinger, O., & Roychman, A. (1992). An exploratory study of syncretic experience: Eidetics, synaesthesia and absorption: Perception Vol 21(5) 1992, 637-642. *Glicksohn, J., Steinbach, I., & Elimalach-Malmilyan, S. (1999). Cognitive dedifferentiation in eidetics and synaesthesia: Hunting for the ghost once more: Perception Vol 28(1) 1999, 109-120. *Glozman, Z. M., Pylaeva, N. M., & Silvestre, K. (1989). Several approaches to restitution of visual memory in aphasia: Zhurnal Nevropatologii i Psikhiatrii imeni S S Korsakova Vol 89(9) 1989, 103-108. *Gould, J. L. (1985). How bees remember flower shapes: Science Vol 227(4693) Mar 1985, 1492-1494. *Gray, C. R., & Gummerman, K. (1975). The enigmatic eidetic image: A critical examination of methods, data, and theories: Psychological Bulletin Vol 82(3) May 1975, 383-407. *Green, D. M., & Purohit, A. K. (1976). Visual recognition memory for large and small binary pictures: Journal of Experimental Psychology: Human Learning and Memory Vol 2(1) Jan 1976, 32-37. *Haber, R. N. (1970). Imagine! They Are Finally Talking About Images Again: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 15 (9), Sep, 1970. *Haber, R. N., & Haber, L. (2000). Eidetic imagery: Kazdin, Alan E (Ed). *Haber, R. N., & Haber, R. B. (1964). Eidetic imagery: I. Frequency: Perceptual and Motor Skills 19(1) 1964, 131-138. *Haller, E. (1998). When attention deficit disorder and addictions co-exist: Diagnostic and treatment challenges. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Harris, J., & Gregory, R. L. (1981). Tests of the hallucinations of "Ruth." Perception Vol 10(3) 1981, 351-354. *Harris, L. J., & Richardson, A. (1986). A note on two problems associated with obtaining samples of eidetikers: Psychologia: An International Journal of Psychology in the Orient Vol 29(2) Jun 1986, 112-114. *Hatakeyama, T. (1974). The process of having identified an adult eidetic person and her eidetic experiences in daily life: Tohoku Psychologica Folia Vol 33(1-4) 1974, 102-118. *Hatakeyama, T. (1975). The constructive character of eidetic imagery: Tohoku Psychologica Folia Vol 34(1-4) 1975, 38-51. *Hebb, D. O. (1981). Concerning imagery: Przeglad Psychologiczny Vol 24(2) 1981, 227-245. *Heinerth, K., & Nickel, H. (1975). Reproductions of 10-14 year olds and university students after a short-time presentation of a picture: Memory or eidetic images? : Psychologie in Erziehung und Unterricht Vol 22(3) 1975, 148-160. *Heller, M. A., & Ballesteros, S. (2006). Introduction: Approaches to Touch and Blindness. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Hentschel, U. (1984). Memory imagery or eidetic images? A study on the relations of performance scores and personality variables to "eidetic" imagery: Sprache & Kognition Vol 3(1) Jan 1984, 26-40. *Hishitani, S. (1995). Toward a deeper understanding of vividness: Some points inspired from McKelvie's article: Journal of Mental Imagery Vol 19(3-4) Fal-Win 1995, 139-143. *Hochman, J. (1994). Ahsen's image psychology: Journal of Mental Imagery Vol 18(3-4) Fal-Win 1994, 1-117. *Hochman, J. (1998). Memory and the eidetic: An integration. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Hochman, J. (2001). A basic online search on the eidetic with PsycINFO, MEDLINE and ERIC: Journal of Mental Imagery Vol 25(1-2) Spr-Sum 2001, 99-215. *Hochman, J. (2007). Focus on problems: C-I-G and personality multiples: Journal of Mental Imagery Vol 31(1-2) Spr-Sum 2007, 49-57. *Hochman, J. (2007). Focus on strengths: Robust consciousness: Journal of Mental Imagery Vol 31(1-2) Spr-Sum 2007, 58-61. *Hochman, J. (2007). The golden threshold: Autonomy in the world: Journal of Mental Imagery Vol 31(1-2) Spr-Sum 2007, 32-40. *Hochman, J. (2007). Interaction with parental images: Somatic release and freedom: Journal of Mental Imagery Vol 31(1-2) Spr-Sum 2007, 41-48. *Hochman, J. (2007). Introduction: Journal of Mental Imagery Vol 31(1-2) Spr-Sum 2007, xv-xxii. *Hochman, J. (2007). More case studies: Journal of Mental Imagery Vol 31(1-2) Spr-Sum 2007, 177-211. *Hochman, J. (2007). Other possible directions: Family relationships: EP1-EP30: Journal of Mental Imagery Vol 31(1-2) Spr-Sum 2007, 98-131. *Hochman, J. (2007). Other possible directions: Focus on problems: C-I-G and personality multiples: Journal of Mental Imagery Vol 31(1-2) Spr-Sum 2007, 145-150. *Hochman, J. (2007). Other possible directions: Focus on strengths: Robust consciousness: Journal of Mental Imagery Vol 31(1-2) Spr-Sum 2007, 151-156. *Hochman, J. (2007). Other possible directions: Interaction with parental images: Somatic release and freedom: Journal of Mental Imagery Vol 31(1-2) Spr-Sum 2007, 142-144. *Hochman, J. (2007). Other possible directions: Parental house and parental spaces: Entry into family dynamics and symptom connections: Journal of Mental Imagery Vol 31(1-2) Spr-Sum 2007, 80-97. *Hochman, J. (2007). Other possible directions: Return to nature: Journal of Mental Imagery Vol 31(1-2) Spr-Sum 2007, 157-167. *Hochman, J. (2007). Other possible directions: Symptom oscillation and its psychosomatic dimensions: Journal of Mental Imagery Vol 31(1-2) Spr-Sum 2007, 75-79. *Hochman, J. (2007). Other possible directions: Symptom relationships and images: Bipolarity: Journal of Mental Imagery Vol 31(1-2) Spr-Sum 2007, 132-139. *Hochman, J. (2007). Other possible directions: The golden threshold: Autonomy in the world: Journal of Mental Imagery Vol 31(1-2) Spr-Sum 2007, 140-141. *Hochman, J. (2007). Other possible directions: Wrap-up: Journal of Mental Imagery Vol 31(1-2) Spr-Sum 2007, 168. *Hochman, J. (2007). Parental house and parental spaces: Entry into family dynamics and symptom connections: Journal of Mental Imagery Vol 31(1-2) Spr-Sum 2007, 11-17. *Hochman, J. (2007). Return to nature: Journal of Mental Imagery Vol 31(1-2) Spr-Sum 2007, 62-66. *Hochman, J. (2007). Symptom oscillation and its psychosomatic dimensions: Journal of Mental Imagery Vol 31(1-2) Spr-Sum 2007, 3-10. *Hochman, J. (2007). Symptom relationships and images: Bipolarity: Journal of Mental Imagery Vol 31(1-2) Spr-Sum 2007, 26-31. *Hochman, J. (2007). Wrap up: Journal of Mental Imagery Vol 31(1-2) Spr-Sum 2007, 67-68. *Hsu, J. Y. C., Tzeng, O. J. L., & Hung, D. L. (1995). Where and what: Are memory for item information and location information dissociable? : Chinese Journal of Psychology Vol 37(1) Jun 1995, 45-57. *Jordan, C. S., Davis, M., Kahn, P., & Sinnott, R. H. (1980). Eidetic-imagery group methods of assertion training: Journal of Mental Imagery Vol 4(2) Fal 1980, 41-48. *Jordan, C. S., & Lenington, K. T. (1979). Physiological correlates of eidetic imagery and induced anxiety: Journal of Mental Imagery Vol 3(1-2) Fal 1979, 31-42. *Katz, A. N. (1995). What we need is a good theory of imagery vividness: Journal of Mental Imagery Vol 19(3-4) Fal-Win 1995, 143-146. *Kaufmann, G. (1995). Stalking the elusive image: Journal of Mental Imagery Vol 19(3-4) Fal-Win 1995, 146-150. *Kaylor, C. W., & Davidon, R. S. (1979). Accuracy of recall as a function of eidetic imagery: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 48(3, Pt 2) Jun 1979, 1143-1148. *Kim, H., & Richardson, S. L. (2003). Motion picture impacts on destination images: Annals of Tourism Research Vol 30(1) Jan 2003, 216-237. *Kluver, H. (1928). Studies on the eidetic type and on eidetic imagery: Psychological Bulletin Vol 25(2) Feb 1928, 69-104. *Kluver, H. (1930). Fragmentary eidetic imagery: Psychological Review Vol 37(5) Sep 1930, 441-458. *Kluver, H. (1932). Eidetic phenomena: Psychological Bulletin Vol 29(3) Mar 1932, 181-203. *Kubler, G. (1985). Eidetic imagery and paleolithic art: Journal of Psychology: Interdisciplinary and Applied Vol 119(6) Nov 1985, 557-565. *Kunzendorf, R. (1984). Centrifugal effects of eidetic imaging on flash electroretinograms and autonomic responses: Journal of Mental Imagery Vol 8(4) Win 1984, 67-75. *Kunzendorf, R. G. (1988). Vivid images, eidetic images and hallucinations: "Unvivid" differences: Journal of Mental Imagery Vol 12(3-4) Fal-Win 1988, 75-80. *Kunzendorf, R. G. (1993). The "three pens" test for autohypnotic hallucinating: Hypnotic virtuosos versus eidetic imagers versus control subjects: Journal of Mental Imagery Vol 17(3-4) Fal-Win 1993, 133-140. *Kunzendorf, R. G. (1995). VVIQ construct validity: Centrally excited sensations versus analog representations and memory images: Journal of Mental Imagery Vol 19(3-4) Fal-Win 1995, 150-153. *Lamb, H. L. (1974). Eye movement in eidetic imagery: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Libkuman, T. M., Nichols-Whitehead, P., Griffith, J., & Thomas, R. (1999). Source of arousal and memory for detail: Memory & Cognition Vol 27(1) Jan 1999, 166-190. *Lucca, C. A., & Jennings, J. L. (1993). The impoverishment of human experience and eidetic imagination through the manipulation of language: The systematic destruction of language in Orwell's 1984: Journal of Mental Imagery Vol 17(3-4) Fal-Win 1993, 141-158. *Lucca, C. A., & Jennngs, J. L. (2003). The impoverishment of human experience and eidetic imagination through the manipulation of language: The systematic destruction of language in Orwell's 1984: Journal of Mental Imagery Vol 27(1-2) Spr-Sum 2003, 133-149. *LuGuang, L. (2003). A Survey on Brain Pictures of Figures: Psychological Science (China) Vol 26(2) Mar 2003, 276-280. *Makhdum, M. A. (2007). Foreword: Journal of Mental Imagery Vol 31(1-2) Spr-Sum 2007, ix-xi. *Marks, D., & McKellar, P. (1982). The nature and function of eidetic imagery: Journal of Mental Imagery Vol 6(1) Spr 1982, 1-124. *Marks, D. F. (1995). New directions for mental imagery research: Journal of Mental Imagery Vol 19(3-4) Fal-Win 1995, 153-167. *Matsuoka, K. (1989). Imagery vividness, verbalizer-visualizer, and fatansy-proneness in young adult eidetikers: Tohoku Psychologica Folia Vol 48(1-4) 1989, 25-32. *Matsuoka, K., Onizawa, T., Hatakeyama, T., & Yamaguchi, H. (1987). Incidence of young adult eidetikers, and two kinds of eidetic imagery: Tohoku Psychologica Folia Vol 46(1-4) 1987, 62-74. *McKelvie, S. J. (1995). The VVIQ and beyond: Vividness and its measurement: Journal of Mental Imagery Vol 19(3-4) Fal-Win 1995, 197-252. *McKelvie, S. J. (1995). The VVIQ as a psychometric test of individual differences in visual imagery vividness: A critical quantitative review and plea for direction: Journal of Mental Imagery Vol 19(3-4) Fal-Win 1995, 1-106. *McMains, M. J. (1975). The recall of geometric and random figures by children with eidetic memory under conditions of interpolated interference: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Miller, S., & Peacock, R. (1982). Evidence for the uniqueness of eidetic imagery: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 55(3, Pt 2) Dec 1982, 1219-1233. *Morsh, J. E., & Abbott, H. D. (1945). An investigation of after-images: Journal of Comparative Psychology Vol 38(1) Feb 1945, 47-63. *Mosley, J. L. (1981). Iconic store readout of mildly mentally retarded and nonretarded individuals: American Journal of Mental Deficiency Vol 86(1) Jul 1981, 60-66. *Nickel, H. (1985). Cognitive styles and eidetic imagery: Critical reflections on two psychological constructs and their practical implications: Psychologie in Erziehung und Unterricht Vol 32(1) 1985, 1-13. *Nickel, H., Heinerth, K., & Bittman, F. (1975). Eidetic ability: Fact or artefact? Performance of pupils and university students in experiments using stereoscopic stimuli: Psychologie in Erziehung und Unterricht Vol 22(5) 1975, 259-273. *Nussbaum, K. (1974). Abnormal mental phenomena in the prophets: Journal of Religion & Health Vol 13(3) Jul 1974, 194-200. *O'Connor, K. P., & Gareau, D. (1991). The role of context in eidetic imagery: Journal of Mental Imagery Vol 15(3-4) Fal-Win 1991, 151-156. *Olsson, K. K. (1979). The effects of training in visual imagery on reading comprehension: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Onizawa, T., & Seki, Y. (1974). Personality characteristics of the "change type" and the "non-change type" of eidetic images: Tohoku Psychologica Folia Vol 33(1-4) 1974, 88-92. *Onizawa, T., & Seki, Y. (1975). Recall of eidetic children: Tohoku Psychologica Folia Vol 34(1-4) 1975, 33-37. *Paine, P. A. (1980). Eidetic imagery and recall accuracy in preschool children: Journal of Psychology: Interdisciplinary and Applied Vol 105(2) Jul 1980, 253-258. *Paivio, A., & Cohen, M. (1979). Eidetic imagery and cognitive abilities: Journal of Mental Imagery Vol 3(1-2) Fal 1979, 53-64. *Panagiotou, N., & Sheikh, A. A. (1974). Eidetic psychotherapy: Introduction and evaluation: International Journal of Social Psychiatry Vol 20(3-4) Fal-Win 1974, 231-241. *Parker, E. S., Cahill, L., & McGaugh, J. L. (2006). A Case of Unusual Autobiographical Remembering: Neurocase Vol 12(1) Feb 2006, 35-49. *Pearson, D. G. (1995). The VVIQ and cognitive models of imagery: Future directions for research: Journal of Mental Imagery Vol 19(3-4) Fal-Win 1995, 167-170. *Pierce, V. R. (2003). Eidetic imagery sports model for tennis: Training report on 11-year-old tennis player: Journal of Mental Imagery Vol 27(3-4) Fal-Win 2003, 223-227. *Pressman, P. S. (1980). Impending blindness and eidetic-like imagery in a twelve year old boy: Family & Child Mental Health Journal Vol 6(1) Spr-Sum 1980, 63-69. *Rendle, V., McDonald, S., & Salmon, K. (2005). Facilitation of Memory for Events by Photographic Review for People With Traumatic Brain Injury: Brain Impairment Vol 6(2) Sep 2005, 90-100. *Richardson, A. (1984). Eidetic imagery and emotionality: Psychologia: An International Journal of Psychology in the Orient Vol 27(3) Sep 1984, 152-156. *Richardson, A. (1986). A follow-up study of nine typographic eidetikers: Psychologia: An International Journal of Psychology in the Orient Vol 29(3) Sep 1986, 165-175. *Richardson, A. (1988). What is the question? : Journal of Mental Imagery Vol 12(3-4) Fal-Win 1988, 103-113. *Richardson, A. (1995). Guidelines for research with the VVIQ: Journal of Mental Imagery Vol 19(3-4) Fal-Win 1995, 171-177. *Richardson, A., & di Francesco, J. (1985). Stability, accuracy and eye movements in eidetic imagery: Australian Journal of Psychology Vol 37(1) Apr 1985, 51-64. *Richardson, A., & Harris, L. J. (1986). Age trends in eidetikers: Journal of Genetic Psychology Vol 147(3) Sep 1986, 303-308. *Richardson, J. T. E. (1995). Gender differences in the Vividness of Visual Imagery Questionnaire: A meta-analysis: Journal of Mental Imagery Vol 19(3-4) Fal-Win 1995, 177-187. *Ronnow, J. (1983). Hidden knowledge. Hiddenp Knowledge? A neurocognitive contribution: Skolepsykologi Vol 20(4) 1983, 285-301. *Sakitt, B., & Long, G. M. (1979). Spare the rod and spoil the icon: Journal of Experimental Psychology: Human Perception and Performance Vol 5(1) Feb 1979, 19-30. *Schiller, H. A. (2003). Modernizing educational reform: The eidetic stance: Journal of Mental Imagery Vol 27(1-2) Spr-Sum 2003, 1-41. *Schutzenberger, A. A. (1978). Mental imagery and visualization: Bulletin de Psychologie Vol 32(3-7) 1978-1979, 361-374. *Selway, C., Jacobson, M., & Parente, F. (1977). The availability and accessibility of photographic memory: Evidence for eidetic imagery in adults: Towson State University Journal of Psychology Vol 1(1) Spr 1977, 1-13. *Sheehan, P. W. (1973). The variability of eidetic imagery among Australian Aboriginal children: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 91(1) Oct 1973, 29-36. *Sheehan, P. W. (1978). Eidetic Imagery and the Therapeutic Development of Consciousness: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 23 (6), Jun, 1978. *Sheehan, P. W. (1995). The VVIQ: Directions emerging: Journal of Mental Imagery Vol 19(3-4) Fal-Win 1995, 187-189. *Sheffield, E. G., & Hudson, J. A. (2006). You must remember this: Effects of video and photograph reminders on 18-month-olds' event memory: Journal of Cognition and Development Vol 7(1) 2006, 73-93. *Sheikh, A. A. (1976). Treatment of insomnia through eidetic imagery: A new technique: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 43(3, Pt 1) Dec 1976, 994. *Sheikh, A. A. (2002). Eidetic psychotherapy techniques. Amityville, NY: Baywood Publishing Co. *Shipley, T. (1958). The horopter in eidetic subjects: Psychological Bulletin Vol 55(3) May 1958, 171-175. *Siipola, E. M., & Hayden, S. D. (1965). Exploring eidetic imagery among the retarded: Perceptual and Motor Skills 21(1) 1965, 275-286. *Slee, J. A. (1995). Vividness is in the mind (but not necessarily the mind's eye) of the cognizer: Journal of Mental Imagery Vol 19(3-4) Fal-Win 1995, 190-193. *Spanos, N. P., Ansari, F., & Stam, H. J. (1979). Hypnotic age regression and eidetic imagery: A failure to replicate: Journal of Abnormal Psychology Vol 88(1) Feb 1979, 88-91. *Standing, L., Bond, B., Hall, J., & Weller, J. (1972). A bibliography of picture-memory studies: Psychonomic Science Vol 29(6-B) Dec 1972, 406-416. *Subhan, Z., & Hindmarch, I. (1983). The effects of midazolam in conjunction with alcohol on iconic memory and free-recall: Neuropsychobiology Vol 9(4) Oct 1983, 230-234. *Swafford, K. (2003). Functional hemispherics: Imagery of left/right positions in mental space: Journal of Mental Imagery Vol 27(3-4) Fal-Win 2003, 245-249. *Tang, C., Liu, Y., & Yan, X. (1990). Disorders of visual perception and visual memory in brain damaged patients: Acta Psychologica Sinica Vol 22(1) 1990, 1-7. *Targ, R. (1994). What I see when I close my eyes: Journal of Scientific Exploration Vol 8(1) 1994, 111-118. *Twente, G. E., Turner, D., & Haney, J. (1978). Eidetics in the hospital setting and private practice: A report on eidetic therapy procedures employed with 69 patients: Journal of Mental Imagery Vol 2(2) Fal 1978, 275-290. *von Hecker, U. (1989). Short-term visual memory and the verbal-loop hypothesis: On the function of storage and retrieval processes in aphasic subjects: Zeitschrift fur Differentielle und Diagnostische Psychologie Vol 10(2) 1989, 103-119. *Walker, N. S., Garrett, J. B., & Wallace, B. (1976). Restoration of eidetic imagery via hypnotic age regression: A preliminary report: Journal of Abnormal Psychology Vol 85(3) Jun 1976, 335-337. *Wallace, B. (1978). Restoration of eidetic imagery via hypnotic age regression: More evidence: Journal of Abnormal Psychology Vol 87(6) Dec 1978, 673-675. *Wallace, B. (1995). The VVIQ: A good but dynamic measure of imaging ability: Journal of Mental Imagery Vol 19(3-4) Fal-Win 1995, 194-196. *Wasinger, K., Zelhart, P. F., & Markley, R. P. (1982). Memory for random shapes and eidetic ability: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 55(3, Pt 2) Dec 1982, 1076-1078. *Zelhart, P. F., Markley, R. P., & Bieker, L. (1985). Eidetic imagery in elderly persons: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 60(2) Apr 1985, 445-446. Category:Eidetic imagery Category:Giftedness Category:Memory Category:Visual memory